ultimate_fairyfandomcom-20200215-history
UF - Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson of the Ultimate Fairy storyline has undergone the same experiences as his canon counterpart from when he found the original Omnitrix in the Original Series up until the end of Ultimate Alien where he received the new and improved Omnitrix from Azmuth. After that, Ben's life branches off from the main continuity for better and for worst. Upon getting sent to Earthland, Ben has joined the Fairy Tail guild and teamed up with the Team Natsu to form the Ultimate Team. Appearance Ben is a well-defined young man of average height with pale skin, shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. His body has filled out more from training and natural growth since the end of Ultimate Alien. Following his intense battle with Malgax, Ben has gained a jagged, cauterized scar on the right side of his chest. Ben's primary outfit is the same as his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien attire - consisting of his signature green jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Upon joining Fairy Tail, he had a white Fairy Tail patch stitched unto his left jacket sleeve. Additionally, his guild mark is green and located on his left shoulder. Personality Ben shares many qualities with his canon counterpart; such as, his selflessness, good leadership skills, unwillingness to compromise his values, and ability to adapt to different situations. Following Julie's death, Ben felt heavily responsible and criticized himself for failing to protect her. He has foregone the cocky, childish attitude he had adopted since stopping the Highbreed Invasion, and grown into a more mature and sensible person. Following the events of the Entrapment Arc, Ben has learned to move on from the guilt that plagued him for two years, thanks to Erza. While fighting opponents, Ben often displays a snarky and dry sense of humor. When lives are threatened, he can quickly become serious and even scary. In contrast to his counterpart's attention-seeking behavior, Ben wishes to keep a low profile while on Earthland. This is why he doesn't correct people when they refer to him as a Take-Over mage. Although he is thankful people are noticing his heroic deeds, he has become exasperated with fame; mainly blowhards who ridicule him and hordes of fangirls. Thanks in part to Will Harangue, Ben has grown to dislike the press - evident by his unenthusiastic attitude when being interviewed by Jason. Ben retains his love for smoothies and chili fries. On the flip side, he is still afraid of peacocks and clowns. Powers & Abilities Ben possess the same mental and physical abilities, and equipment as in the main show, with a few additions to the Omnitrix as listed below. * The new Omnitrix comes with the added feature of the Evolutionary Function (which the Omniverse Omnitrix did not posses). * The time-limit has increased from 15 minutes to 45 minutes, with the exception of certain transformations; such as, Atomix, Clockwork, and Ultimate Forms. The Omniverse version, in contrast, was sporadic in its time-limit. * Proper safeguards were added to prevent another incident with Zs'Skayr and the sentient Ultimate Forms. * Includes a new feature that downloads a transformation's base abilities into Ben's mind the first time he uses them. Naturally, he still needs to practice using his new form's abilities in order to properly master them. Relationships Erza Scarlet His main love interest and current girlfriend. History In the Summer of 200X, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or most commonly referred to as Ben, went on a Cross-Country Road Trip together with his grandfather and cousin, Max Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson. During the first night Ben discovered the Omnitrix through a directed meteor upon crashing, latching onto him once the it recognized his grandfather's genetic match through his DNA. Trivia * Ben's character is primarily based off of his canon counterpart in the first two seasons of Alien Force. * In the Ultimate Fairy continuity, Azmuth did not promise to give Ben Master Control upon turning 18, rather when he has "further matured" as a hero. * When the new Omnitrix times out, the faceplate and transformation-flash are red; a callback to the original Omnitrix. * As opposed as Azmuth was to include the Evolutionary Function, he recognized that it had aided Ben numerous times during his hero tenure and reluctantly decided to include it in his latest Omnitrix model. * Ben's appearance is heavily inspired by his Heroes United look with a Hiro Mashima character style flare added in.